


Translations

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is possessive, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in a public place, Saving People Hunting Things, Slight misuse of grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: This is for my SPN Kink Bingo Card spot: SabrielSam and Dean are on a hunt and have Gabriel helping them to break a curse. Finding themselves in a dark cavern at night trying to decipher a sarcophagus Gabriel needs more light to read it by and sends Dean away. Left alone, Gabriel takes advantage of the time with Sam.





	Translations

“What do you mean it’s Enocian?”

“What part of that did you miss?” Gabriel snarked back to Dean.

“I assume you can read it?” Sam asked on the Archangel’s other side. “My native tongue that I’ve been read, writing and speaking all my life? No Samsquatch, no clue.” He rolled his eyes before squinting back at the sarcophagus before him, “Actually. I can’t.”

“Great.” Dean threw his hands up in the air, “Perfect.”

“Look here smart ass, I can’t because it’s too dark in here. Ya got another lantern or flashlight?” He yanked Sam’s from him and tried to use it on the lettering on the rock before him but the beam was weak despite the Archangel shaking it to keep the batteries working.

“I can go back to the Impala and get the other flashlights.” Sam offered.

“Okay, the Dean can finish setting up the ritual.” Gabriel leaned forward, dusting off the sarcophagus with his hands trying to read the thing, shaking the flash light.

“Dean what…?” Dean leaned forward.

“You set up the ritual.” Sam said starting the walk back towards the car, using his cell phone for lighting.

“Uh, about that…” Dean smiled, stepping forward.

Sam stopped and turned around, “You weren’t paying attention.”

“Not at all.”

“You _were_ ogling the blond.”

“Absolutely.”

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Well that means you’re walking back the two miles and getting the flashlights.”

Looking between his brother and the angel he kicked the dirt. “Come on, Gabe don’t you have supersonic eye sight?” Dean wined.

“If I did do you think I would have had to make porn?”

“That a rhetorical question?” Dean asked.

“Touché, I’ll fly you there but you’re walking back. I got a curse to break.” Gabriel walked up to Dean, placed a hand on his shoulder and whisked him off to the Impala, a second later he was back. “Finally, some alone time.”

“You going to actually do some work?” Sam asked walking over to the bag he brought for the ritual.

“You set things up and I’ll knock it down, Sammich.”

“Thought you couldn’t…” Gabriel took the flashlight and holding it up made it bright as daylight in the cavern as he read the text on the grave.

“Ah… oh… okay. I get it. Add the orange peel Sammy.”

“The… orange peel?”

“Did I stutter?” Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“Fine, orange peel going in.” Sam added the orange peel to the concoction in the bowl in the middle of the circle.

“Light that bitch and say the words.”

Hesitating a moment, Sam looked around to make sure all of the symbols were just right. Lighting the match he dropped it in the bowl before reciting “ Ut auferat mala et irrumabo.”

The wind whipped up before swirling around them then dying down. Gabriel looked up, whetted his fore finger, held it up then nodded. “Curse broken,” He jumped up on the sarcophagus, “Let’s get it on Mooseman.”

“Can you think of anything else but sex?” Sam chuckled as he walked over to Gabriel.

“Candy. And ‘Charles in Charge’, Dad I miss that show.” Sam chuckled shaking his head. “Get over here and kiss me for a job well done, we have at least 9 minutes before your brother returns.”

“Oh?” Sam cocked an eyebrow. Gabriel leaned forward and pulled the tall hunter in closer, “And I don’t know about you but I don’t intend on wasting the next 7 minutes and 42 seconds.” He kissed Sam roughly, taking command of the moment, holding him in place with the front of his shirt. The kiss turned brutal when Gabriel added teeth. Sam moaned in response, running his hands up Gabriel’s back and into his hair. Pulling back from the kiss, Gabriel breathed into his ear; “On your knees, Sammikins.”

“Gabriel…”

“You belong to me, Sam, me. I will make sure that everyone knows it too. On. Your. Knees. NOW.”

Dropping to his knees, Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel, looking every part an Archangel and a pagan God. This man was made to be worshipped in every sense.

Unzipping his pants, Gabriel pulled out his semi hard cock and began to stroke it. “You, are stubborn, infuriating, selfless, kind, caring, sexy, smart, and you are all mine. You’ve been mine since the first time I saw you. No one can touch you, not even my brother can have you. Castiel may have branded your ribs but I have countered those brands to allow me to find you no matter what and to hide you even better. Your ass is mine alone, Winchester.” Gabriel’s strokes became faster and faster. “So bringing home a girl from a bar, even if you were drunk is unacceptable. I want you to understand this lesson. Open your mouth Sam.”

Following instructions, Sam opened his mouth and waited. Several moments later, Gabriel grunted and groaned before Sam felt himself covered in cum, some of which hit his open mouth but most covered his face. When the onslaught of angelic seed ceased, Sam closed his mouth and looked at Gabriel expectantly. His pants were uncomfortably tight from his own erection but he did not dare to touch himself.

Jumping off the sarcophagus, Gabriel leaned over and rubbed the white substance all over Sam’s face. “You’ve taken me in, you’ve absorbed me into your skin. I’ve marked you as mine.” Gabriel kissed his lips, “Do not test me again or you will see the old Trickster come out and play, do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Sam whispered.

“Hey! Did you guys get the flashlight to work?” Dean’s voice floated from the front of the cavern. Without breaking eye contact Gabriel snapped his fingers cleaning the both of them up and tucking himself away.

“Yeah, Gabriel got it to work.” Sam called back, his eyes still on his angel.

“We are not done with this conversation.” Gabriel whispered.

“I belong to you, Gabriel.” Sam pleaded.

“Good.” He pecked his lips before helping the hunter to his feet.

“We’re finished here.” Gabriel called out to Dean as Sam started cleaning up.

“Sonof… you couldn’t have called me to tell me that before I walked all the way out here?” Dean bitched, the two flashlights in his hands.

“No signal.” Gabriel held up his cell phone and shrugged. Turning away from the older hunter, Gabriel went to start marking the grave with protection sigils. Slowly Dean pulled out his phone to check his signal. A soft snap was heard by Sam a second before Dean saw he had no signal as well.


End file.
